


【群像多cp】千秋

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, 四饼
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 有人做着打下千秋万代基业的美梦，实则千秋万代的是陋习和人性之恶。受挫磨的过程各有千秋，班主言一个猴一个栓法，变着花样的折磨，打碎自尊抽筋断骨，才塑出满台忠臣孝子





	1. 2012 (上)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 一切都发生在一个dark&dirty的平行世界里，假的假的全是假的。你没见过的人名或者无名无姓的人就都是我编的。没有三观，班主和大爷全是黑的，但是班主更黑一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：路人x小四，饼四。
> 
> 还有部分隐藏cp欢迎大家寻找，最先找出本章中全部两辆童车暗示的姐妹可点梗。
> 
> （hint：其中一方都在14岁左右）

“第一件事，打掉你所有的自尊，来了先告诉你，你连人都不是，把你一下子推到谷底。”*

时隔多年，曹鹤阳再听到师父说这句话的时候，早已心平气和了，甚至还能面不改色地回怹一句，“我觉得我可能是被骗了”，再若无其事地说些无关紧要的琐事，使人可发一笑。他倚在沙发上跟着乐的时候，用余光瞧见烧饼嘴角发颤，似乎在努力想把自己的脸扭出个笑模样。

演播厅里一团和气，下了台也一样。烧饼像是忘了这事儿似的，给师父拿着水杯，跟在老两口后面，和旁边开车来接人的孟鹤堂瞎聊，俩人一股大碴子味儿，动作夸张地叫嚷打闹，颇有点彩衣娱亲的意思，故意逗前面走着的老二位。曹鹤阳乐得清闲，拖着脚在最后慢慢地走，冷不防被另一个殿后的人靠了过来，不远不近地离着他四五公分，压着嗓子说，小四啊，没事儿吧？

哪儿啊就问这么一句。曹鹤阳心里想着，但他知道栾云平看得出来他不自在，说不准他也想到了什么不堪的往事。他透过厚厚的眼镜片看一眼栾云平，温和地笑：“能有什么事儿啊，都挺好的。”

这话倒不全是假的。这么多年过去，比这刺耳的话曹鹤阳听得多了，他要是句句吃心，早就得跳楼去。栾云平拍拍他肩膀，说一会儿你劝着点烧饼，别让他喝多了犯浑。

哎。曹鹤阳应一声，把前头挡路的石子往道旁踢过去。石子飞出去挺远，撞在道旁树干上，凿出个白印来。

晚上郭德纲带陶阳先回了家，于谦和孙越牵头，带着大林还有一群半大小子出去搓一顿。烧饼果然喝多了，但曹鹤阳一句没劝，就看着烧饼扯着破锣嗓子又闹又笑，笑一会儿脸就皱成一团，人直往桌子下头出溜。曹鹤阳和孟鹤堂一边一个，架着他往厕所走，把他塞在小隔间里让他吐去。

孟鹤堂作为司机，只喝了两瓶啤酒，这时候比曹鹤阳清醒不少。他站在洗手池边上，点一根烟抽着，一边试探着问他：“今儿饼哥怎么了？我看他这是闹脾气呢。”

他们三个走得近，更何况孟鹤堂的嘴比泥封的树洞还保险，秘密告诉他跟被小矮马听去没什么区别。因而曹鹤阳本就没想瞒他，想了想就说：“没什么。他就是觉得，师父说话，不给人留脸呗。”

哦。孟鹤堂应了一句，低头弹掉一段烟灰，吹出烟气的时候才开口。他说四哥，饼哥是为你吧。

曹鹤阳也不知道孟鹤堂说这话是想探究什么，或许只是在等待的时间找点话题。但曹鹤阳一时酒劲上了头，被他这句话激出火气来，一巴掌拍在墙面瓷砖上，咬着牙骂道：“为我为我，你们一个两个的，好像是我害了他一样，啊？他喝多是他妈活该自找的，我用他难受了？”

看吧，就连这时候他也压着嗓子呢，生怕万一有哪个师兄弟也来上厕所，或者就是故意趴门边上听墙角。这两年他们正是半火不火的时候，不少人眼热得很，他们干什么都得小心着。曹鹤阳突然觉得心里堵得慌。无处发泄的愤怒烧得他眼眶发酸，只是五年前他流不出眼泪，五年后他更没什么可哭的。

于是他撑在洗手台上，低下头，尽力放松的时候嘴角却向上扯。他总是能在最痛苦的时候还能微笑，这已经成了他的习惯。

孟鹤堂掐了烟，左手在曹鹤阳的后背轻轻拍着，右手拉着他左胳膊，像是从侧面抱着他似的。孟鹤堂的声音比两三年前刚来的时候又低了些，凑在他耳边轻声说：“哥，你是不冷，回去我拿件外套给你。”

曹鹤阳发现自己在抖。他定了定神，伸开胳膊，揽着孟鹤堂的肩膀拍了拍：“我没事儿，你和周航最近怎么样了？我看他挺倔的，你要说不听他，你让伦儿跟他说。”

“嗨，没有，四哥你不知道，周宝宝特可爱。”孟鹤堂松开手，好像想到了什么似的笑了笑，旋即又皱起眉头说道，“他就一点不好。容易得罪人。”

“可不是吗。”曹鹤阳看着他，想告诉他自己耳朵里进了什么闲话，又觉得孟鹤堂心里肯定有数，就只说道：“小孟儿啊，你最懂后台的弯弯绕，你也教教他。你俩搭了两三年，差不多定了吧，以后万一他真的招着谁了，你也得跟着吃瓜落。”

“哎，我心里有数，四哥你放心吧。”孟鹤堂答应着，一抬头，正从镜子里看见烧饼摇摇晃晃地从隔间里走出来，愣愣地看着他俩搂在一起。孟鹤堂连忙过去扶他，烧饼摆了摆手，低声说了句谢谢孟儿，就蹒跚着撞在洗手台上，咚的一声。

孟鹤堂趁机溜了，剩他们俩人在卫生间里大眼瞪小眼。烧饼晕晕乎乎地拧开水龙头，机械地漱口，往脸上抹水，曹鹤阳就这么看着他。过了半天，烧饼才终于抬起头，用湿漉漉的手去抓曹鹤阳的胳膊，像只耳朵耷拉下来的大狗，哑着嗓子说道：“四哥，对不起。”

“亏你还能醒过味儿来。”曹鹤阳看着他，叹了口气，说道，“连小孟儿都看得出来你心里有气，你当师父和于大爷是瞎子呢？咱怕是得闲一阵子了。”

烧饼捂着肚子，眉毛眼睛都拧着，什么都没说，就把半边身子往曹鹤阳的身上一压，跟着他走出门。曹鹤阳把他往凳子上一放，烧饼就乖乖地趴在桌子上，一动不动，像是睡过去了似的。曹鹤阳最后敬了一圈酒，特别是于大爷，他敬了两回，说这些年，谢谢大爷照顾我们这群孩子们。

说完就是一小壶白酒下肚，眼睛都不眨一下的。于谦眯着眼笑，喝了面前的一小杯，说小四啊，都是一家人，甭客套。小饼喝成这样，你回头照顾着点儿，别耽误后天演出。

曹鹤阳看一眼栾云平，栾云平微微点头，他这才把心放在肚子里。

\----------------------------------------

烧饼坐上出租车的一瞬间就睁开了眼睛。

他靠在曹鹤阳的肩膀上，摸索着他的手抓紧。曹鹤阳也总算放松了，整个人瘫在后座上，用下巴蹭蹭他扎里扎沙的头顶，问他吐完好点没。

烧饼哼哼了两声，没说话。出租车没开空调，四面窗户全开，也只灌进憋闷的热风，像是要让人窒息。曹鹤阳有一搭没一搭地拍着他的腿，在呼啸的风声中开了口。他说烧老师啊，往后你可不能再这样了，没必要。师父也是……为我好。

最近曹鹤阳偏爱叫他“烧老师”，好像这么一叫，小孩儿就真能长大了似的。烧饼也确是过了浑浑噩噩人事不知的时候，然而终究做不到曹鹤阳栾云平那样的心平气和。有时候烧饼也觉自己太过矫情，可当他满身冷汗从噩梦中惊醒，就知道自己还是没过那个坎。

如果五年前他没出那场车祸，如果他没因为这个搬进大院，如果他没恰巧在那一晚惊醒，烧饼朱云峰还能当个彻头彻尾的孝子贤孙。他的搭档多半也不会是曹鹤阳，而是某个鹤字科的师弟。他也能吃得饱睡得香，还是那个自在开心的“东北混蛋”。

烧饼闭上眼睛，在醉酒的昏沉中，他又一次回到了那个常出现在他噩梦中的夏夜。打着石膏的左臂在雷雨天钻心的疼，让他从梦里惊醒。宿舍里只剩他一个人，连暑假来借宿的小九儿都没了踪影。在雨幕中他看见对面宿舍微弱的灯光，劈劈啪啪的雨声中，夹杂着隐约的呼喊声。

许是几个师兄弟悄摸凑在一起打牌呢。烧饼兴致勃勃地走出门，也不顾大雨，两步冲到对面门口，站在屋檐下，从虚掩的门缝往里看去。

一个男人背对着房门，背上臀上横着几道皮带抽过的血檩子，身上带着一片片青紫伤痕，但大多已经褪色了。他正埋头在另一个人腿间吞吐着，有人忽然走到他身后，跪在地上铺着的湿漉漉的床单上，掏出紫黑短粗的一根鸡巴，往上吐了两口吐沫权当润滑，凑过去找了找位置，就猛地一挺身，也不等人适应，就迫不及待地抽插起来。

如果不是被人从后面捂住嘴，十七岁的烧饼当时就要失声惊叫出来。

“别出声，”师哥熟悉的声音在他身后响起，“想看的话，我带你进去看。”

烧饼呆立当场，师哥只当他默认，便拉着他走到房中。

精液的腥味，混着尿骚和汗臭味充斥着整间屋子，呛得烧饼几乎要吐。几个半裸或全裸的男人转头看他们，却毫不惊讶，也没有点闪躲的意思。借着唯一亮着的一盏床头灯，烧饼发现这几个人都是熟面孔，一半是他尚未摆知的同门师弟，一半是社里的其他员工。正对面站着的那位师弟抬起头，看见烧饼，吹了声口哨，又低下头，拍了拍埋头在他胯间吞吐的男人的脸颊，说今儿好，你一下得着俩童子鸡，可够补的。

说罢扶着男人的后脑，一个挺身，撞进他喉咙最深处，从他嘴里逼出几声模糊的痛苦呻吟，全身哆嗦着绷紧。跪在他身后做着活塞运动的人随之低吼一声，打了个冷战，挺身最后插了两下，就突然掐紧了他的腰，过了几秒钟才醒过神来，恶狠狠地在那已经肿起来的屁股上拍了两巴掌，不干不净地骂道：“小骚兔子，挨操没个够是吧，骚逼夹他妈那么紧。”

屋里其他人就哄笑，对面的师弟好像赢了似的，洋洋得意道：“别鸡巴赖人家，我们四哥活儿好着呢，你丫那就是早泄……”

四哥……小四？！

烧饼惊得瞪大眼睛，这才抬头仔细往中间看去。跪着的人退出来，拿起旁边椅子上搭着的的毛巾草草抹了两下，扭头看着烧饼和拉着他的师哥，竟然还礼貌性地道了声辛苦。地上的人发出一声呜咽，颤抖着收紧后穴，偏过头来咳嗽了两声，迷蒙的双眼汪着生理性的泪水，刚巧对上烧饼的视线。但还没有半秒钟，他就被人扯了回去，重新含住了师弟湿漉漉的阴茎。

烧饼脑子里嗡的一声，仿佛被重锤锤在胸口，心中又惊又痛，差点闭过气去。

怎么会是他？

怎么能是他？

烧饼还记得第一次在后台见到曹鹤阳的样子。他和他的搭档两个人并肩坐在台口，两人的书生气与后台格格不入，而曹鹤阳更加神采飞扬，就像一道照进后台的阳光。天知道，烧饼是鼓足了勇气，才像往常一样走上去拍人肩膀，大大咧咧地搭话，藏在背后的手却紧张地攥紧了大褂后襟，差点扯掉一个盘扣。

那双眼睛是带着光的，温柔的，骄傲的。好一位翩翩浊世佳公子。

但现在，那道光已经彻底熄灭了。不是灰烬，死灰尚有余温。可那两只眼睛就像两颗墨色的玻璃珠子，清澈，透亮，全无生机。

烧饼不自觉往前迈了一步，还没能再走近些，就被刚才带他进来的师哥扯了回来。

“你管不了的。”师哥在他耳边用气声说道，一只手揪着他的背心，一只手掐着他的手腕。烧饼这才发现自己的右手早已紧握成拳，指甲陷在肉里，却一点疼的感觉都没有。四周的人好像也都警觉起来，有的披衣服有的穿裤子，围过来看着他们。烧饼在心里点了点人数，咬紧嘴唇，知道自己哪怕是没断这条胳膊，也拗不过七个成年人，更别说现在了。

这边近乎剑拔弩张，中间的两人却恍若未觉，已到了紧要关头。站着的人死死按住曹鹤阳的头，让他没有一丝喘息的空间，享受着食道的本能反射带来的刺激，满意地叹息一声，足有半分多钟才撒开手。曹鹤阳的脸已经憋得紫红，喉咙里发出溺水般的声音，十指无力地抠着地上铺着的薄床单，艰难地干呕了两声，这才爆出一声闷住了的咳嗽，然后又连咳了几声，终于大口大口地喘息起来，呼吸间夹杂嘶哑的喉音，像一只破了的风箱。师弟犹嫌不够，又拎着他起来，把半软不硬的阴茎在他的脸上蹭了两下，脸上的表情是残忍的快活：“你忘了规矩。”

曹鹤阳仍在咳嗽着，一只手撑着地，好一会儿才抬起头，舔了舔磕破的嘴唇上的血迹，竟然诡异地露出一个微笑，嗓子沙哑到近乎失声：“谢谢哥哥。”

……原来这才是两个月以来曹鹤阳的嗓子一直哑着的真正原因。

烧饼偏过头，不再看他们，嘴里一股铁锈味儿，像是跟着曹鹤阳吐了口血似的。师哥却突然从后面推了他一把，让他踉踉跄跄走到圈子中间，脚下一软，就跪在了曹鹤阳身旁。

他听见师哥抬高了声音，几乎是命令地说道：“小四，给我们小饼也服务服务。温柔着点儿，小饼连初吻都还在呢。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本句是桃儿原话，下面四爷回的也是原话。指路2013年鲁豫有约对dys的采访。


	2. 2012 (下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：all/四，四饼。片段提及龄四童车（龄龄14岁），不能接受者慎入。

有一段时间烧饼见不得曹鹤阳微笑。

别误会，他太喜欢小四的笑了。大笑也好，坏笑窃笑也好，露出两排小白牙，笑得捂脸甚至趴在桌子上，眼睛弯成两道新月，经常让他忍不住陶醉其中。

可他看不得曹鹤阳微笑。

那种最简单的，只牵动嘴角，眉眼之间毫无波澜的微笑，像一张用美人皮做出的脸谱。记忆中的雨夜突然划过一道闪电，映在曹鹤阳的脸上，苍白一片。微肿的嘴唇还在渗出血珠，嘴角却上扬，让这个微笑变得可怖。烧饼连忙撑着地面想站起来，曹鹤阳的手却已落在他的腰上，往下扯他的短裤。烧饼眼疾手快抓住他的一只手，却因为自己的左手打着石膏，抓不住另一只手，连忙叫道：“四哥！别……”

曹鹤阳停了手，脸上却还带着那样的微笑，越过烧饼看了一眼后面的师哥，又把眼珠缓缓转回来看着他，轻声抚慰道：“小饼，别紧张，很快就好……”

他抬起右手，好像是想摸摸烧饼的头，或是他的脸。烧饼紧皱眉头，往后一躲，曹鹤阳的手就顿在了半空，慢慢缩了回来，在自己带着淤痕的大腿上蹭了蹭，抹掉上面沾着的各种体液，然后又去拉烧饼的短裤，哑着嗓子说道：“小饼，别嫌哥。要不你闭上眼，一会儿就舒服了……”

疼，好疼。烧饼咬着嘴唇，只觉胸腔里的那颗心像是正在被人生生扯碎一样。他用力地摇着头，用唯一能活动的右手再次扯开曹鹤阳的手，求助地打量周围一圈，却只见到一张张带着淫猥和嘲弄的面孔，如群狼环伺。

最终他看向师哥。瘦高男人半张脸隐没在黑暗中，被照亮的半张脸上也没太多表情。烧饼跪在地上，转了半圈面对着他，还不忘伸开手臂挡着跪坐在旁边的曹鹤阳，声音抖得厉害，没出息地带着几分哭腔：

“师哥，你别让小四……你，你们放过他吧，成吗……”

看戏的人忽然都安静了一瞬，只剩下窗外呼啸的风雨声。然而被唤起的善意或羞耻心仅仅维持了几秒，有人便嬉笑着开口辩白，说小师哥，我们可没逼他，他就是骚兔子，缺男人……

“你他妈闭嘴。”

烧饼猛地抬头，看着那个人，眼白密布血丝，配上他那张脸，真如凶神恶煞一般，倒把那比他大了几岁的师弟吓了一跳。然而师哥却突然开了口，不是对他，是对曹鹤阳。

他说小四，过了今天，就是第四十九天。

烧饼不懂他们在打什么哑谜，曹鹤阳却突然眼前一亮。然而就在他要说什么的时候，师哥突然又说道：“小饼不愿意，就算了，今儿本来也没有他的事儿。但你得给这几位兄弟们一人磕一个头，谢谢他们这些天对你的栽培。”

“师哥！”烧饼猛地站了起来，但曹鹤阳已经毫不犹豫地膝行至第一个人面前，额头碰在水泥地上，发出一声闷响。烧饼回头就要去拉人，又被师哥拽了回来。师哥比他瘦不少，力气却大，一手锁住他的腰，一手把他的胳膊拧到身后，烧饼只能眼睁睁地看着曹鹤阳一个一个地磕过来，最后到他面前，额头上已经红了一片。他刚要磕下去的时候，师哥却指了指角落的一张上下铺，说：“你漏了一个人。”

烧饼这才注意到，那张下铺上蜷缩着一个小黑小子，不是小九儿又是谁。房间本来就黑，小孩儿一声不吭，烧饼自然没看见。他瞪大了眼睛，看着曹鹤阳跪过去磕头道谢，小九儿像是触了电一样跳了下来，想去扶人却又不敢，只能怯怯地念叨着谢谢四哥，四哥对不起，对不起。

小孩儿身上就一条宽大的跨栏背心，刚刚盖住屁股，走动之间裸露出的小鸡儿干干净净的，还是稚嫩的模样。他不安地绞着手指，目光在众人身上游移，直到对上了烧饼的眼神，才终于红了眼眶，却碍着烧饼旁边的另一位师哥，连哭也不敢哭出来。

“抬头。”师哥看着又一次跪在面前的曹鹤阳，说道。

曹鹤阳顺从地抬起头，脸上仍带着淡淡的微笑。烧饼不知师哥在他脸上看到了什么，总之师哥点了点头，伸手扶起曹鹤阳，后退一步，竟然对他深鞠一躬，说道：“对不起，得罪了。”

曹鹤阳恍若未觉，仍站在原地，神游天外似的。师哥好像也没指望他有什么反应，转而看向其他几个师弟，说道：“这事儿就算揭过篇去了，从今往后谁也不许再提，都给我收敛着，听见了吗？”

师弟们喏喏应声。其他人虽然不是师兄弟，也自觉答应了。一时间众人各自散去，师哥转身看着烧饼，叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，最终也没有说什么，只从他身边走过，打横抱起小九儿，回了对面宿舍。

出租车一脚刹车停在了酒店门口。烧饼抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，听着咔啦咔啦打发票的声音，下意识往自己兜里摸。没想到小四早已快手快脚地递过钱去，接过找零和发票，再把钱包揣回他兜里，一套动作行云流水，丝毫不觉得自己拿烧饼的钱包付钱有什么问题。

“我忘带了。”曹鹤阳一摊手，无辜地说道。

烧饼嘿嘿笑着，搂着小四的脖子和腰，没骨头似的挂在他身上，感受着怀里实实在在的身体，让自己离噩梦远一点，再远一点。曹鹤阳嘴上抱怨着“起开你重死了”，动作却纵容，架着他走上台阶。

电梯门一关，烧饼就像条活狗似的，在曹鹤阳怀里不老实地挣动，把人压在墙上又吻又舔。曹鹤阳虚虚地推他，却也没太拒绝，只留着一只耳朵听电梯门响。

门开的时候烧饼又恢复成了个人体挂件，只不过裤裆支棱出一块，好在走廊没人，不然实在不雅得很。曹鹤阳的情况也好不到哪去，面红耳赤气喘吁吁，亏着扶人得弯腰，看不太出来别的异常。

进了屋俩人就不约而同地奔了卫生间，用最快的速度洗漱完毕，一边脱衣服一边抱着亲了个够。烧饼紧跟着曹鹤阳迈进浴缸里，刚扭开淋浴就跪了下去，晕晕乎乎的，闭着眼睛去找那根东西。

曹鹤阳连忙往起拉他，说一天了没洗呢，脏。烧饼就把滚烫的脸颊贴着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，闭着眼睛迎着淋下来的热水，呢喃道，没事儿，不碍的，我喜欢你的味儿。

德行。曹鹤阳靠在墙上笑，给烧饼抹掉脸上的水，在阴茎被湿热的口腔吞没时呻吟出声。他今天喝的也不少，热水和情欲激得酒精上头，没过十分钟就有点站不住。烧饼感觉到曹鹤阳的腿在发抖，抬眼一看人正扶着墙犯迷糊，也就懂了，慢慢抬起头，阴茎滑出嘴唇的时候发出“啵”的一声，自己往后错了错，留出些空间让曹鹤阳坐下。

酒店的浴缸果然还是太小，两个五大三粗的老爷们挤在里面满满当当，动起来十分费劲。烧饼没再继续刚才的活儿，叉开腿跪在曹鹤阳交叠的双腿两侧，抹了一手沐浴露，就凑过去抚摸揉捏那一身白肉。曹鹤阳被他弄得发痒，一边笑着躲一边如法炮制，也在烧饼身上揉搓，摸完了宽阔结实的背肌，两只手就落在他最近才因为健身略微隆起的胸肌上，特别在那两颗褐色的小巧乳头上捻弄，听着烧饼突然拔高的撒娇似的鼻音，因为酒精而略显疲倦的小兄弟瞬间抖擞精神，跟烧饼的那根暗粉色的粗硬家伙撞在一起，兴奋得又跳了跳。

烧饼一手撑在浴缸缸沿上，左手却拉着曹鹤阳的手按在腿间，让他那双白皙柔软的手同时握住两根阴茎一起撸动搓弄。他一边喘息着，一边又挤了一手沐浴露，悄悄伸到自己后面扩张润滑。今天他格外急切，在两根手指进得还很艰难的时候他就已经不耐烦，往上凑了凑，跪在曹鹤阳的腰侧，扶着他的阴茎往下坐。

缺乏润滑疼的不止一方，好在酒精让痛感变得迟钝，些许的疼痛反而激起了更强的性欲。两个人同时嘶了一声，烧饼低头去找曹鹤阳的嘴唇，胡乱地吻他。曹鹤阳也凌乱地回吻，但没太大动作，等水流把两个人身上差不多冲干净了，就拍了拍烧饼的大腿，喘息着说，去床上。

烧饼睁开眼睛，看到曹鹤阳的眼中跃动着不知名的火焰，仿佛终于洗去了所有的伪装。两具湿淋淋的身体拍在床上，烧饼刚抬腿要往曹鹤阳身上骑，就被他翻身压了回去。曹鹤阳提起他的两条腿架在腰间，找准了地方，毫不犹豫地长驱直入。

虽然那处已经开拓过，但是猝不及防的一下猛击还是带来了些许疼痛，然而是好的疼，能让人清醒，真真切切地感觉到肉在肉里，不分彼此了。

烧饼夹紧了曹鹤阳的腰，一只手习惯性地下去摸自己的阴茎，一只手与他十指相扣，看着他发狠似的一下一下地撞进来，心道这才好了。泥人还有三分土性子，更何况是让人当面揭疮疤呢，谁能不疼。可偏偏曹鹤阳又是个根本不会发火的老好人，也就是这样能让他开心些吧。

曹鹤阳对烧饼的身体实在太过了解，即便是已有七分醉意，又是撒筏子似的捣弄，也很快找到了熟悉的角度位置。粗大的顶端碾过前列腺，一进一出就让人腰酸腿软，带起一阵电流从尾椎直窜到头顶。烧饼扭头咬着枕头一角，免得自己叫出声来太过丢人。曹鹤阳却伸手扶正了他的头，俯下身去舔吮他的嘴唇，挑逗他口腔内侧的嫩肉，等着他的舌尖迎上来，再退后，和着下身抽插的动作，一进一退，如同双人共舞。两人的呻吟声融在一处，呼吸之间都是爱人的气味，烧饼的阴茎在曹鹤阳柔软的小腹上磨蹭，被前液弄得一片湿滑，几乎就要这么射出来。

一吻终了，曹鹤阳慢慢抬头，看起来比刚才清醒了不少。他凝视着烧饼，脸上带着些许愧疚，吻着他的额头、眼角、脸颊、颈侧，插入抽出的动作也轻柔了许多。

“疼不疼？舒服吗？”曹鹤阳含着他的耳垂，在他耳洞四周轻舔，低声说道。与他相扣的右手拇指在大鱼际上慢慢打着圈，像是无声的道歉。

有什么可道歉的呢，烧饼闭着眼睛想道。哪怕是醉了，曹鹤阳都不会对任何人有一丝一毫的恶意。他是这么好这么温柔的一个人，怎么有人忍心去伤害他。

您怎么忍心。烧饼第无数次在脑内对着自己视为父亲的人呐喊。

回忆中的他不是个英雄，现实中的他也一样优柔怯懦。他从未敢当面质问那个人，即便是在他固执地向师父要曹鹤阳当自己的搭档的时候，在那跪在祖师爷牌位前的三天三夜中，他也从来没吐露出过一个字。现在曹鹤阳希望他彻底忘了这件事，因为他永远对此无能为力，即便到了今天也一样。他仍是被四哥保护着，关怀着。就像个长不大的孩子。

烧饼抽出手来，紧紧地抱住曹鹤阳，下身迎着温柔的抽插往后推挤，希望他不要注意到自己的异样。他喘息着轻吻曹鹤阳的肩头，哑着嗓子道：“四哥，用力……把我操射，射在我里面……”

耳边呼吸声突然一乱。曹鹤阳抱紧了他，再无半分犹豫，用疾风骤雨般的动作将他推上了高潮。半梦半醒间他感到身体在渐渐空下来，他靠着最后的坚持，哆嗦着扣紧双腿，含糊不清地说着，四哥，小四，我护着你，我能护着你，你别走。

好，不走，不走。他听见曹鹤阳像哄孩子似的柔声说道，在他的眼角轻轻一吻。

-TBC-


	3. 2013·春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp（按出场顺序排列）：鱼进锅，桃陶，谦堂，堂林  
> 开车cp：桃陶（片段），谦堂（暗示），堂林

央视春晚是个龙门。起码看起来像个龙门。

千万条鲤鱼奔着游过去，一次次打挺跃起，只为过了门槛便化龙。但其实过去了也就过去了，也没见谁凭这个红火过仨月。班主压了几个月的戾气，下台之后也总算散去，和身边的老友对视一眼，点点头又摇摇头，都没个笑模样，一脑门子汗。

更衣室接近满员，于是俩人就挤了一间。于谦解着大褂，往裤兜里一摸才想起没烟又没火，于是两手空空叹了口气，靠在墙上低声道，角儿啊，成啦。

这俩字一出，两人才总算舒了口气。郭德纲在一旁轻声笑，脸上带着显而易见的骄傲，却好像又想到了什么，不屑地一撇嘴，擦着脸上的汗，说师哥，咱好久没一块儿过年了。一会儿家吃饺子去，孩子们都等着呢。

于谦看着郭德纲，与回忆中的人像映在一处，惊觉时间飞逝。他还当人是那个二十来岁的混不吝愣头青呢，转眼到了今儿个，大林都快十八了。郭德纲偏巧也在这时看了过来，眼中带着更为厚重复杂的情绪。他说师哥，我想跟你说说话儿。想好久了。

是挺久的了。于谦想。好多话他们早就该说，但话语离了当时当地便减了大半意义。何况此时此刻德纲或许能做他自己，出去了他又是一大家子的家长，是班主，可能还憋着哪天能把自己相片挂在后台、让人一天三炷香供着，这想说的话指不定还剩下几句能说。于谦思忖着，也别说他人如何，这些年自己何尝不是时时刻刻在变，有些话也实在不必说了，说出来只剩肉麻。

但他还是笑了笑，坦然与人对视着，慢慢说道，好啊，等开了箱，过了元宵忙完了，咱们好好说说话。

郭德纲的眼睛亮了亮，总算是露出了今晚最真诚的一个微笑。换好衣服后，两人久违地挽着手走出门，直到两秒后见着了旁人，各自拱手道辛苦。

不出于谦所料，直到正月快过了，他们也没单独见上一回面，连定约会都没有。来往祝贺的人不断，媳妇儿嫌家里闹腾，初七就带着于思洋住回了老丈母娘家。月底的时候总算清静些，郭麒麟才得空来家里二次拜年，零零碎碎又拿烟又拿酒的，没说两句话，就看见孟鹤堂从他的专属客卧笑吟吟地走出来，头发还没全干。郭麒麟连忙给孟鹤堂也拜个年，扭头笑着说师父，有孟哥陪您说话呢，我就先走了。

于谦一把给他扯回来，抱着他坐在自己腿上，笑着说爷们儿，急什么啊，来了就别急着走，吃了饭再说。冰箱冷冻里头有山楂蓝莓巧克力馅的汤圆，你自己挑去，等吃了饭，让阿姨给你下两碗。

郭麒麟不自觉看一眼孟鹤堂，小心翼翼坐在人腿上不敢动，脸上有点热，嘴里叨叨念念要减肥的事儿，那俩人就异口同声地说吃了这顿再减，于是只能作罢。

其实这么着也坐了不少年了。当年才七八岁的时候黏人，又怕生，只喜欢往师父跟前凑，于谦就这么抱着他说话儿。后来孩子越长越大，但是师父眼里总是孩子，偶尔还像小时候抱过来揉搓揉搓，两个人谁也没觉着有什么。

直到有一回。郭麒麟咬着嘴唇想到。

演出一场接着一场，末场两位上了台，等在后台的几个半大小子闲不住，瞎闹一通。于谦前脚下台，后脚就被小炮弹似的冲过来的郭麒麟撞得一屁股坐在沙发上。他下意识地护住孩子，把他提拎到自己腿上坐好，笑呵呵地问他怎么回事。

那两年正是胖的时候，郭麒麟一下没起来，索性就不起了，靠在人身上直喘粗气，还没等说话，先听着旁边亲爸爸黑着脸喊了一句，大林，下来！

眉毛倒竖，疾言厉色，也不知道哪来这么一股子邪火。

后台的小子们眼尖，一见着老二位下台，就都像瘟鸡似的低了头，这会儿更是安静的可怕。郭麒麟脑子还没转过来，已经本能地打了个哆嗦，几乎是从师父身上滚下地去，俩手在背后拧麻花，陪笑着说爸，我、我错了，这不是，我们就玩会儿，都是我牵的头，您要罚罚我一……

郭德纲只看了郭麒麟一眼，他就立刻闭上了嘴。郭德纲阴沉着脸，过会儿才从牙缝里挤出一句，多大个人了，不要点脸。

郭麒麟挨骂挨得多了，可这么个骂人法让他一头雾水。他正搜肠刮肚找自己错在哪了，好赶快道歉，于谦突然清了清嗓子，站起来扯平大褂上刚压出来的几道褶子，一边低着头说道，行了角儿，让他们折腾去吧，这才热闹。都是孩子，较什么真儿呢。

孩子两字咬得真着，好像里头有点什么意思似的。他父亲忽然就像当面挨了一巴掌，眼角抽抽，嘴抿得死紧，一甩袖子走到一边，伸着胳膊，自有懂事的徒弟不知从哪冒出来，半跪在地上给师父解大褂。

彼时郭麒麟还懵懂，自入行就被师父和师兄弟们护着在江湖上飘，见过、听过、却从未踏入过托起这一方江湖的厚重淤泥。直到后来他偶然间窥见一段隐秘，才又翻着想起这一回事，方知两人打的是什么哑谜。

偶然与否也值得商榷。一向紧闭的书房门那天是不是有人故意留出条缝隙给人看给人听，谁也不知道。总之郭麒麟是看见了，也听见了。比他还小的小孩儿正在倒仓的时候，但呻吟的声音还像小时候那么尖。郭麒麟看着陶阳赤着下半身，穿着白小褂坐在自己父亲怀里，头仰在男人的肩上，大腿并得紧紧的。一大一小两只手交叠在一处，扣在私密的位置抚摸套弄。陶阳稚嫩的脸上带着本该独属于成人的享乐表情，显得十分怪异。郭麒麟听见他喘息着，轻轻地说，爸，今天就要了我吧。我准备好了。

到底最后如何，郭麒麟没有再看下去。他在大脑一片空白时还本能地加小心，踮着脚慢慢走开，更加缓慢地走下楼，谨慎地躲避着可能会响的那几块木地板，这时候才觉得自己身体胖重笨拙，从楼上到楼下的几步路走得异常艰难，累得出了一身一头的汗。他坐在客厅，打开电视，切到动画频道，焦虑地啃起了指甲。等到听见楼梯响动，他猛地回头，神色慌张地关了电视，陪笑说爸，您早回来啦。我还当家里没人呢。

父亲有没有被他骗过去，郭麒麟不知道，好在他们本不算亲近，父亲可能也没对他多在意。郭麒麟低着头，偷眼瞧着站在面前的男人，好像没特别高兴或者不高兴的表情，如果不是他瞧见了刚才那场欢好，他父亲就跟往常没什么区别。

“有时间练练功，弄弄新活。自己什么水平心里没数吗。”

语气没什么波澜，也吝啬投入进去的情感，比训徒弟还不如。郭麒麟看着郭德纲走下来，从厨房端了个木托盘上楼。托盘里是一壶茶两个茶杯，还有两小碟水果，郭麒麟忽然觉得，他爸可能压根没打算瞒他。

这或许是给人当亲儿子唯一的好处。总是一荣俱荣，一损俱损，不用做太多事情去换取亲爸爸的信任。郭麒麟苦涩地思索，这些事其实也不该是一个亲儿子会想的，至少不是在十六岁想。但他却不能不想。

师父。郭麒麟坐在沙发上翻通讯录，只看着那一串熟悉的号码，就感觉心里暖洋洋的。他总会在这时候想起师父。从某种意义上来说师父比亲爹更像他的父亲。他点击通话的时候没有犹豫，他知道师父一定会接，即便不接，也会在最快时间打回来。

那晚他没有回家。好像赌气似的，他第一次任性地没在心里顾念别人，拉着师父闲聊到半夜，然后自然而然一起睡在了主卧。

师父身上的味道很好闻，温暖，干燥，混合着烟草味和沐浴露的清香。关灯上床，于谦伸过手臂来，让郭麒麟枕着他的胳膊，低声说道：“大林啊，今儿你来，到底为什么。”

郭麒麟猛地睁开眼睛，却被完全的黑暗所笼罩，他看不清师父的表情。在这样的黑暗掩护下，他开了口，谨慎选择措辞，寥寥几句说完了他的见闻，然后老老实实地说，师父，我心里难受。

于谦在他头上慢慢地叹一口气，轻而又轻，连小孩的头发丝都没吹起来。他想了想，低头对大林说，这事儿，知道就行了。两厢情愿的事，你管不了。

郭麒麟点点头，半晌又咕哝出一句：师父，陶阳比我还小一年呢。

说完觉得眼睛有点酸胀，不禁暗骂自己矫情，但是师父却好像明白他的心情，隔着睡衣有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背，像小时候哄着他睡觉似的，让他终于能小声地哭出来。也不是为旁人哭，好像哭的是自己，哭的是再没办法把脑袋扎在沙子里假装岁月静好。他记得后来师父又说了些话，最后在他额头上轻轻一吻，说睡吧孩子，没事儿，会好的。

今天晚上郭麒麟又没回家。吃了饭，爷仨带着酒劲儿斗地主，孟鹤堂输得一塌糊涂，脸上贴条的地儿都没了，还画了两只小王八。郭麒麟让人画了个小猫脸，后来又加上俩熊猫眼圈，看着不伦不类，但还在可爱那一挂里头。于谦脸上就几张白条，靠在沙发上看俩小孩，笑得直拍桌子。郭麒麟扔了牌，转头看着孟鹤堂，说哥你打牌放水，能不能不连累我。孟鹤堂无辜摊手，苹果肌染上两片醉酒似的酡红，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，说我真的尽力了，手气不好不能赖我啊。

满脸画得这样，再好看的人也显得滑稽了。郭麒麟扑哧一声笑了出来，晕晕乎乎地往后一仰，差点折过去，好在孟鹤堂眼疾手快，扶住了他的椅背。于谦又笑，说不早了，爷们儿洗洗睡吧。今儿你是跟我睡，是跟小孟儿睡？

小的时候郭麒麟怕黑，不敢一个人睡，现在早就不怕了，但是做师父的心里还这么惦记着。郭麒麟不好拂人美意，但在那件事之后，哪怕只是想到和师父同睡一张床，都让他心中不安，再看向师父的时候就有点心虚。他连忙顺势扯住孟鹤堂的袖子，说，我跟孟哥睡就成，省得晚上打呼噜吵您。

你咋不怕吵我呢。孟鹤堂笑着在他脑袋后面轻轻一拍，把他赶去洗澡。

郭麒麟从浴室走出来的时候，看见孟鹤堂坐在床沿上，不知道在给谁发微信，嘴唇水润微肿，整个人看起来还有点迷糊。见到他出来，拍了拍靠近暖气的那半边床，让郭麒麟躺过去。郭麒麟连忙说，孟哥你怕冷，你睡里头。孟鹤堂笑着摇头，推着他躺下，拿被子给他掖好四角。

他俩睡在一张床上的次数不多，但每一次郭麒麟都能感觉到孟鹤堂的温柔。只不过这温柔大半不是给郭麒麟的，而是给少班主、或者一位要好的师弟的。

所谓惺惺相惜。郭麒麟想。他太清楚孟鹤堂是什么样的人，因为他也是如此，将每个人放在各自该在的位置上，然后针对那个位置，做该做的事情。这也就注定了他们或许可以敞开心扉、袒露秘密，却终究不会是有情感牵绊的挚友。

孟鹤堂的身上带着他常用的香水味，淡淡的青草香，很好闻，但同时也夹杂着另一种熟悉的味道。郭麒麟抽抽鼻子，借着酒劲上头的冲动，拉着孟鹤堂的手说道：“孟哥，你给我讲故事吧。”

“可以啊，想听啥？”孟鹤堂转过头，眼睛亮亮的。

“我想听你。你和我师父的事儿。”

孟鹤堂支起胳膊，从上往下看他。郭麒麟躲着他的眼神，抓着被角加了一句，“……如果你不想说就别说了，嗯嗯，睡觉睡觉。”

孟鹤堂吃吃地笑，隔着被子拍拍他的胳膊，“我敢说，你敢听吗？”

郭麒麟抬眼看着孟鹤堂，脑子里自动往外冒的那些打太极的话就都说不出了。都是千年的狐狸，玩什么聊斋呢。郭麒麟点了点头，认真地说：“只要你敢说，我就敢听。”

于是孟鹤堂就说了。他的嗓音在静谧的夜晚更加低沉柔和，不急不缓地述说起来，像带他踏进一条回忆的河流。郭麒麟在这时候充分发挥了于门弟子的强项，时不时递进一句话去，引着他一直不停地说下去，直到这条河流延展至那些最隐秘的、最不为人知的角落。

郭麒麟的脸上已经在发烫，是害羞也是好奇，在回忆的洞穴中点亮了火把，照着这条暗河。他咬着嘴唇上的死皮，口腔里是淡淡的腥甜味道。他说孟哥，你再说细着点。

富有磁性的声音停了几秒，再开口的时候显得更加低沉。

声波像是能导电一样，让人身上一阵酥酥麻麻。郭麒麟一条腿露在外面，两条腿夹着一半的被子，悄悄磨蹭着自己硬起来的地方。冷不防一只手摸进了他的被子，像是不经意地搭在了他的手背上。

这是个邀请。郭麒麟咬紧了嘴唇，心跳骤然加速。孟鹤堂仍在慢慢地说着，但比刚才的描述又细致了些。当他说到第一次被进入的时候，郭麒麟反手握住了他的手，指尖与指缝的摩擦就像那场情事的模拟。他听着孟鹤堂的声音顿了一下，于是更为大胆地侧过身，也从被子下面伸过手去，指尖划过纤瘦结实的大腿，隔着睡裤触到一根灼热的硬挺，拇指勾在睡裤的松紧带上，就要往下扯。却听见孟鹤堂的声音突然贴得更近，温热的呼吸打在他的耳廓上，让他连头皮都发麻。

“别动……我来。”

郭麒麟瞬间绷紧了身子。睡衣睡裤随意地从被子里踢出去，两个人赤裸地贴在一起，在仍然微冷的夜晚迸发出惊人的热意。他在孟鹤堂的手里射了第一次，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，就见孟鹤堂踢开了被子，沾着他精液的手指探到身后，和着前面圈住自己阴茎的手，闭上眼睛，开始自慰。

在还没意识到的时候他就已经又勃起了。郭麒麟跪坐起来，屏住呼吸，借着窗外漏进来的昏暗灯光看着孟鹤堂，仿佛在看着欲望在尘世的化身。他小心翼翼地抚摸着孟鹤堂的身体，从他分明的下颌线，到起伏的喉结，精致的锁骨，圆润的胸肌，平坦紧绷的小腹。再向下的时候他的手被握住了，按在那根笔直坚挺的硬物上。孟鹤堂向下蹭了蹭，拉着枕头塞在郭麒麟的腿间，然后侧着头躺了上去，含住了他的阴茎。

如果不是才射过一次，郭麒麟觉得自己能当场缴械。他心里想着孟鹤堂还没射过，尽量模仿着刚才孟鹤堂的动作，挤压套弄他的阴茎，希望这一次他们能一起高潮，但最后又是他先忍不住，连说一声都没来得及，就射在了师哥的嘴里。

两次高潮之后他已经彻底没了力气，像被抽了骨头似的歪在床上，好像还睡过去了一小会儿，等他感觉到微凉的湿巾在擦拭自己下体的时候才努力睁开眼睛，看见已经穿好了睡衣的孟鹤堂对他坏笑，又红了脸，结结巴巴地说谢谢孟哥，不是不是，那什么，对不住您……

对方直接笑出了声。郭麒麟举着手想打他，但是一点力气也没有。孟鹤堂顺势给他把睡衣套了上去，单手给他系上扣子，另一只手捏了捏郭麒麟脸颊上的肉，说少爷，舒服了吗？早歇着吧。

郭麒麟点点头，贴上去搂孟鹤堂的腰。他这才亲身感受到孟鹤堂描述的心情，那种舒适的亲密感，是做爱之后能得到的最好的东西。至少是现在，他不再感到孤独了。

恍惚中他又想到陶阳。他想他或许明白了、从某种意义上来说甚至理解了，在长久的孤独之后遇到合适的人，会做出怎样惊世骇俗的事情。他同时悲哀地发现自己在为父亲开脱，善恶是非在他的心中已经模糊了边界，他又被淤泥吞没了一些。

我要离开这里，总有一天。郭麒麟在沉入梦乡前下定决心。

-TBC-


	4. 2013. 夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：龄四，龄龙，龄龙四  
> *本文为架空世界，看文时请以真实世界2019年的龄龙体型代入形象  
> **其实9088在13年的时候也不胖，但是九龙是真胖hhh

推门进去的时候，曹鹤阳发现宿舍的门只是虚掩着。不大的床上蜷着一个小黑小子，光着膀子，只在腰间搭一条凉被，背对着门躺着，身上发抖。空调压缩机响过窗外的蝉鸣，屋里比外面足冷十几度。

这么吹空调，可不得发烧吗。曹鹤阳顺手拿遥控器关了空调，一条腿跪在床沿上，用手背去试张九龄汗湿的额头。

少年翻了个身，条件反射地抓住递过来的手腕，抬头眨了眨眼睛，但眼神还朦胧，似醒非醒的样子。被子从他腰间滑脱了，露出年轻的完全赤裸的精瘦身体，还有胯间半软不硬的东西。

什么习惯。曹鹤阳皱了皱眉头，把被子重新给拉回去，摇他的肩膀叫人：九龄儿？小九儿？起来吃药。

“四哥……？“

嗓子还是哑的。

少年滚烫的身体贴在曹鹤阳的身上，手脚并用扒上去，像只受伤的小兽终于寻着了母亲，哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来：“哥，我又做梦了，是不是……好想你……”

又？

曹鹤阳愣了一愣，手上微微一松，张九龄顺势钻进他怀里，搂着他的腰，低头在他胸口蹭来蹭去，一条腿挤进他两腿中间，另一条腿支在他大腿后面，向内扣紧，把他整个人困在自己怀里。

“四哥……”张九龄的声音越发低沉暧昧，呼吸渐渐急促起来，有意无意地向前挺身。

腿上异样的触感让曹鹤阳皱起了眉。

早在那个晚上，他就该想到，张九龄会比其他的孩子们更早步入成熟。曹鹤阳推着少年的肩膀，努力忽视身上戳着的那根越来越明显的硬物，低声问道：“你经常梦见……我？”

“嗯。“张九龄模糊答应着，一只手揭起曹鹤阳的T恤下摆就要往里摸。曹鹤阳劈手抓住他的手腕，提高声音，字正腔圆喊道：“张仲元！”

少年的神情从迷茫变为惶然。他睁开眼睛，愣了一下，突然反手抽了自己一个嘴巴，疼得“嘶”了一声，这才捂着脸低下头，胳膊往回尽力一扯，不料曹鹤阳也同时放了手。这一下用力过猛，张九龄直接从床上仰了下去，所幸一条腿缠在了被子里，没有完全掉下去，就被人一把拉住，重新拽回了床上。

两人的眼神交错只一瞬，曹鹤阳立刻抬头，好像刚才什么也没发生过一样，探身越过张九龄的头顶，去取床头柜上放好的药，一面又放轻了声音道：“哎没事儿吧？瞧着点啊。摔着没有？头疼不疼，是不是晕啊？要不咱去医院？”

话里话外像个絮叨的老母亲。事实上，张九龄觉得自己的亲妈也没这么操心过。棉质T恤的下摆在他的脸上蹭过，两次。张九龄盯着眼前露出的一小条白皙柔软的小腹，心跳又错了半拍。

实话实说，这也不是什么稀罕景儿，但此时此地，一切都显得不一样了。

张九龄吸了口气，让男人温暖的体香一点点充满自己的胸腔，从肺泡的毛细血管沁入四肢百骸。他想到自己第一次抽苏烟的感觉，也是一样的温暖醇厚，只是这温暖持续得太过短暂，曹鹤阳就坐回了他身边，摊开的掌心中间是两枚胶囊，右手塞给他拧开了盖的一瓶矿泉水，说道：“琢磨什么呐？先把药吃了，快点。”

张九龄没有伸手，而是低头，从曹鹤阳的掌心里舔走了药，舌尖在肌肤上多停留了一秒，这才抬起头，喝了两口水，把水瓶放回床头柜上。

他看着曹鹤阳有些尴尬的脸色，慢慢地说，四哥，您都看见了，我也就，不瞒您了。

曹鹤阳抬头看着张九龄。半大小子梗着脖子低着头，和自己给他开家长会被老师训话时一个样，知错不改。只是这回，他也说不上是错。

曹鹤阳叹气，没接他的话茬，而是突然说道：“我听说你和大楠好了？”

“嗯，”张九龄应声，但立刻又说道，“我没跟他睡。”

好像在辩白什么似的。果然曹鹤阳紧接着摆摆手，说这事儿你跟我说不着。你早点休息，我走了。

语气冷硬，不容置喙。

然而走到门口的时候，曹鹤阳还是忍不住回头看了一眼。张九龄抱着膝盖坐在床上，头埋得低低的，整个人缩成一团。一瞬间他的样子和那个雨夜中瑟缩的孩子重合，一样的无助，又恐惧，且这恐惧的源头仍与自己相关。

曹鹤阳的手已经放在了门把手上，却终究没能再往下按一寸。

虽然时间终于如愿以偿地冲洗掉了记忆中绝大部分痛苦的细节，但他还记得房间中最为无辜的两个孩子。一个已经是他的搭档和爱人了，另一个呢？

当年的事情，曹鹤阳诚然是被迫的，但细想去，他也不是全无办法阻止张九龄卷入那场扭曲的试炼。最终令曹鹤阳妥协的是耳边魔鬼似的低语：“小九儿还不到十四岁，如果你们今天干了，没人阻止，今后只要有人敢说出你的事，小九儿出面作证，他就得坐牢。但是，如果你不做，我没有筹码让其他人闭嘴，懂吗？”

于是他屈服了。

他早已被打去了骄傲，在轮暴中丧失了自尊，但他们还想让他变得更脏，让他承认自己与他们并无差别，即便是从道义上也一样。

为了自保而去害人，比单纯因为服从命令而去做脏事更让他恶心，可他做了。当孩子颤抖着泄在他体内的时候，曹鹤阳几乎把胆汁都吐了出来，然而一切已经于事无补。

每当烧饼在同一个噩梦中惊醒，紧紧抱住他的时候，曹鹤阳总会不自觉地想起张九龄，并且暗自希望，那一夜留给他的，不仅仅是梦魇。

现在曹鹤阳确实知道了，那一夜给张九龄留下的，是另一种形式的困扰。但他又有什么资格去责备九龄？他怎么能在第一次的怯懦之后，第二次把他抛下？

于是他的手向内一转，关门落锁。

重新抱住张九龄的时候，曹鹤阳感到了少年的颤抖，不知是出于激动还是紧张。他轻轻拍着孩子的背，听见断续不规律的抽气声，像是静悄悄的哽咽，被羞耻堵在喉咙里。过了这么多年，张九龄还是同一句话：哥，对不起。

曹鹤阳没有说话，只是一下一下捏着他的脊背，不轻不重，像是大猫叼着猫崽子的后颈，为的是把它丢回舒适安稳的小窝里。于是幼猫窝在软和的怀抱中，放心大胆地叫唤出来，全然不怕自己叫得有多离经叛道。

“这么多年，我每个春梦里都是你。我知道你是被迫的，但我还是忍不住……哥，你打我骂我都行，我不是人，我知道，但我还是想——”

“你说你梦见我。”曹鹤阳自顾自地说道，打断了张九龄的话，“你都梦见什么了？”

张九龄还未开口，就轻轻的一声响，是曹鹤阳摘下了眼镜放在床头柜上。他的心跟着一颤，刚刚才有些软下去的阴茎瞬间完全立了起来，抵在男人柔软的腿根。张九龄抬起头，望进那双略显迷蒙的眼睛，艰难地吞咽了一下，仰头去找那双红润的薄唇，却在中途被一只手挡住了去路。

“这个不行。”曹鹤阳在手掌后面淡淡地说道，听上去甚至带着真心的歉意。

张九龄红着眼睛，眼神暗了暗，后续的动作就变得有点粗暴，赌气似的。短裤扯到一半的时候他故意撒开手，松紧带打在男人日渐丰盈的臀上，“啪”的一声，留下一道浅浅的红痕。曹鹤阳的脸上有些泛红，好像突然觉得羞耻，咬牙道：“要做快做，别玩了。”

张九龄哼了一声，像是答应，或者是冷笑。他动手扯掉那条短裤，手掌张开覆在圆润的臀瓣上，摸了两下就突然收紧，狠狠地捏了一把，五根指头深陷进细腻的软肉，用力到边缘都发白。曹鹤阳骂了一句，低头瞪他，但高度近视的眼睛对不准焦，就少了八分威严，落在张九龄的眼里，反而像是娇嗔。

“哥，你不是想知道我梦见什么了吗，”张九龄歪着头的样子像小孩憋着使坏，脸上似笑非笑的表情却又绝非童稚单纯，“我这就告诉你。”

直到发烫的硬物抵在喉口的时候，曹鹤阳才真切地意识到，孩子大了，哪儿也都大了。修长的手指抓着他刚刚留长了一点的头发，在他停下的时候把他的头继续往下按，直到他的鼻子埋在少年稀疏柔软的耻毛里。

粗厚的肉棒撑开食道，让人无法呼吸，然而曾经的折磨留下的肌肉记忆还在，被粗暴对待的时候，他的身体就记得该怎么放松，怎样用本能的神经反射取悦对方。

好几年没有过这样了。曹鹤阳在缺氧的耳鸣中不自觉地想到。他和烧饼上床的时候是被极小心极温柔地对待的。一样是口交，哪怕他只是皱一下眉头，烧饼都会立刻停下来，确认他真的没事才会继续。有时这种小心翼翼实在毫无必要，但曹鹤阳也从不说出来。

他们总是在结束后接吻，缠绵的、黏黏糊糊的吻，像两只受伤的野兽在互相舔舐疗伤。

旧伤再被撕开带着预料中的疼，但比他想象中好得多，好像真如他所愿地痊愈了，而非在他心底日益腐烂。曹鹤阳听见自己脉搏的声音，与张九龄的动作一样越来越急，越来越重。即将窒息的时候张九龄终于抽了出去，但一只手还抓着他的头发，于是他不得不仰起头，迎着一股股的热液喷溅在他的脸上。

射到再无可射的时候，张九龄低头直视曹鹤阳。

男人闭着眼睛，跪坐在床上，胸口起伏不定，脸上沾着星星点点的白浊，慢慢往下流，被打湿的睫毛微微颤动，仿佛脆弱得再碰一下就要碎掉。张九龄松开曹鹤阳的头发，抽了两张纸巾，一边亲吻着他的眼睛，一边轻轻擦去他脸上的斑驳的痕迹。曹鹤阳任由他摆弄，直到轻吻落在唇角，才猛地扭头躲开，低声道：“够了吗？九龄，够了吗？”

姿态抗拒，但语气还像是对待一个任性的孩子，比责备更多的是无奈。张九龄也就故意像个不懂事的小孩一样笑着摇头，手上的力道却重，把男人推倒在床上，枕在他的胸口，低声说道：“四哥，如果我说不够，你就会一直留下吗？”

曹鹤阳叹了口气。

他抚摸着张九龄短短的发茬，在少年舔吮他乳头时咬紧牙关。张九龄的手指撬开他的唇齿，好像掐准了他不会咬下去似的，三根手指一起玩弄着他的舌头，直到全是湿漉漉的了，才抽出手来往下探，中指指尖抵着臀缝中的隐秘入口，抬头道：“哥，你太紧了。让我进去。”

曹鹤阳没好气地哼了一声。张九龄从床头柜上摸了一管王九龙落在他房间里的护手霜，重新做了润滑之后，才勉强挤进一根手指。他看着曹鹤阳皱紧的眉头，突然一笑，说四哥，你这是多久没开荤了啊，饼哥不会是个纯0吧？还是他根本就不行？

曹鹤阳眯起眼睛，正要反击，张九龄就硬插进来了第二根手指，让他疼得骂了一声，话也就没说出口。

扩张做得异常艰难。半是因为少年缺乏经验，半是因为曹鹤阳的不配合，不时还递来两句风凉话，好像憋着在床上和在台上一样噎死个人。好在张九龄在射过一次之后还算有耐心，紧盯着曹鹤阳的每一个表情，像条小狼看准了猎物，在缓慢的摸索中找到窍门，两根手指的指腹就顶在那处揉弄，由慢至快，由轻到重。曹鹤阳倏地闭了嘴，大腿内侧细腻的软肉打颤，脖子和胸口渐渐泛起红晕，不自觉地发出了第一声情动的呻吟。

张九龄的眼睛亮了起来。他在紧致的甬道里内加入第三根手指，空闲的左手套弄颤巍巍竖起来的暗粉色阴茎，拇指按在顶端小孔蹭了两下，沾满清亮滑腻的前液，伸上去抹曹鹤阳的嘴唇，直到把发干的唇瓣蹭得晶亮水润，才又收回手，舔了舔指尖，微笑道：“甜的。”

没有回应，甚至连细碎的呻吟都止住了，只有断断续续的抽气声。

一向如此。如果他没这么倔强，当年也能少吃些苦头。

张九龄凝视着曹鹤阳，想要吻他，却终究变了方向，低头吸吮他挺起的乳头。他突然想到王九龙。他们在一起时间不长，却吻了太多次。好像只要一点点相关的情绪，无论是好是坏，悲伤或是欣喜，出于思念或仅仅是一时走神的掩饰，都可以通向一个吻，还有亲昵的爱抚。他还从没感受过，想要一个吻竟会如此艰难。

张九龄瞟了一眼开了一条细缝的柜门，一边慢慢抽出手指，看了上面并无血迹，就放下心来，直起身子扶着自己的东西，抵在尚未完全闭合的入口处蹭了两下，慢慢将顶端送了进去。

潮热，紧致，如同天堂之门。比他的记忆中、幻想中、春梦中更好。张九龄掐着曹鹤阳的腰，猛地一个挺身，尽根没入，囊袋打在臀肉上，发出响亮的皮肉拍击的声音。

曹鹤阳倒抽一口冷气，哆嗦着往上挺身，却被用力按了下来，迎上急切的一阵抽插，好像要把他的肠子操穿似的。他不得不用膝盖夹紧少年纤细紧实的腰，抓住他的小臂稳住自己，作出臣服的、打开的、近乎恳求的姿态。一滴汗珠掉在他的唇上，他听见头顶上张九龄粗重地喘息道，四哥，你放松，什么都别想。我会让你舒服的。

这话听着耳熟——人果真逃不过因果报应，这不现世报就来了。曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，尝到了那滴汗液的味道，咸中带苦。

这场性事简直像是一次精心策划的同态复仇。曹鹤阳抚摸着张九龄的脸颊，眯起眼睛想去分辨他的表情。张九龄停下动作，微微偏过头，在他的掌心内吻了一吻，轻柔得好像刚才毫不留情地操他的是另一个人似的。

他说：“四哥，我……想你。想要你。”

中间的犹豫耐人寻味，后补上的话也有些不知所云，毕竟他们已经是负距离，好像没有比这更亲密的连结了。然而曹鹤阳却多少明白些他的心思，摸了摸张九龄扎手的脑瓜顶，叹道：小九儿啊，你还想要什么呢。我再没什么能给你的了。

于是张九龄也跟着叹气，往后的动作就温和了许多。他回忆之前手指触碰的位置，调整角度慢慢顶过去，一边抚摸曹鹤阳只是半硬的阴茎，觑着他的表情，改换手上身上的力道和角度。

动作慢下来的时候就让人能分心思考，他想两小时前自己想要的是一场成真的春梦，此时此刻他想要的或许只是一个吻，然而这好像也不是他最终想要的东西。

人的欲望本就永无止境，活下去的动力无非是满足更多的欲望。他一面想着，感觉到曹鹤阳的身体随着他的动作慢慢放松，把他温柔地包裹在里面，就像从前一样。

就像小时候一样。

他低下头，靠在曹鹤阳的肩膀上，在大褂和T恤领子能盖住的边缘轻咬。曹鹤阳推他，在逐渐漫上来的情欲中勉强开口说话，声音也是发飘发颤：“你……你轻着……明儿下午，还演……”

一句话被交合动作拆得七零八落，好像张九龄每次插入，都能操出他的几个字似的。张九龄含住曹鹤阳圆润的耳垂，沙哑的笑声震动鼓膜：“哥，你是怕，被他瞧见吧。”

“他”是谁自然不必说明，然而预想中的紧张和退缩并没有出现，曹鹤阳反而也笑了，仰头看着张九龄，反问道：“那你就不怕，让大楠看见？”

张九龄没说话，重新动起了腰，只是眼神又不自觉地往旁边飘了一下。于是曹鹤阳随着他的眼神看过去，突然一笑，稍稍提高了声音，喘息道：“是，你不怕……嗯，他，看见……你也不怕，他藏柜子里，憋死？”

柜子里头突然发出一声衣架落地的响动。张九龄心里暗骂傻子沉不住气，一边提起曹鹤阳的腿扛在肩膀上，身子压下去狠操了两下，扭头在胫骨前面皮肤最薄弱的地方咬了一口。

“四哥，你太聪明了。“

张九龄在曹鹤阳的痛叫声中说道，大拇指从他的脸颊蹭过去，稍稍用力压在喉结上，感觉身下人艰难的呼吸和挣扎，一边继续说道：“我不知道，你是怎么发现的，但是，你觉得，我既然，知道他在，你提他，有用吗？还是你，根本就想让他，出来，和我一起，操你？”

每个词都跟着一次抽插，张九龄明显感到曹鹤阳的紧绷，最后干脆是绞紧到让他根本无法继续。曹鹤阳连连摇头，眉峰紧皱，嘶声道：“别……别把大楠也扯进来……”

“楠楠一直都在，”张九龄用力插到最深处，贴在曹鹤阳的颈侧深吸一口气，“明儿他过生日，虚岁就十八了。劳您给上上课，不算早吧。”

的确不早。论这事儿的开蒙，谁能早得过张九龄？曹鹤阳心里想着，没有反驳这个，只仰头看着张九龄道：“大楠单纯。你戏弄人，别太过分了。”

曹鹤阳所指的自然不局限于小小床榻之上，张九龄心里明白，表面还要装糊涂。他说四哥，楠楠早就不单纯了。自从我跟他说了咱俩的事儿，他就一直想看。你心疼他，就让他出来，好不好？

“我说不行，你听吗？“曹鹤阳说道，见张九龄摇头，曹鹤阳翻了个白眼，没好气道：“那你问我干屁。”

美人连翻白眼都好看。张九龄笑着亲他脸颊，低声说四哥你真可爱，然后回头冲着柜门叫道：“楠楠，你出来吧。”

“哎！“柜子里兴奋应声，紧接着白花花的一个人就窜到了床边，满脸绯红，全身上下就一条短裤，阴茎的形状清晰地鼓起，顶端洇湿一片。张九龄看他一眼，说，脱了吧，你也不嫌憋得慌。

王九龙挠了挠头，脸红得更厉害，眼睛却离不开床上仍然做着活塞运动的两人，从内裤里迈出来的时候被松紧带绊了一下，差点摔倒。曹鹤阳忍不住想笑，但一笑之下又咬紧了里面的那根不安分的肉棒，于是笑到一半就转了音，变成了一声夹杂着喘息的呻吟，悠长婉转，唱歌似的。他连忙抬手捂嘴，却被张九龄强硬地拉开。

“四哥，你这么喜欢楠楠啊，看见他就叫得这么好听？早知道，我早该让他出来。“

张九龄一边说，一边给王九龙使了个眼色。王九龙犹犹豫豫地爬上床，跪坐在曹鹤阳的面前，被面前的活春宫刺激得呼吸急促，深粉色的粗大阴茎跳了跳，打在曹鹤阳的脸上，留下一道透明的水渍。王九龙“哎呦”了一声，慌慌张张地拿起一旁的抽纸想要给他擦干净，张九龄却打开他的手，笑道：“兄弟，不忙，等会儿有你擦的。“

曹鹤阳瞪了一眼张九龄，刚想说话，又被操出了一声呻吟，只好紧紧抿着嘴唇，把头转到另一边去。王九龙求助地看向张九龄，低声说道：“老大，要不……算了吧。”

“你他妈真是废物。“

王九龙嘟起嘴巴，漂亮的脸蛋挂上委屈的相。张九龄看着他，再重的话就说不出来了。他暗自腹诽果真色令智昏，一边伸手把王九龙拉到自己身旁，亲吻那对水润嫣红的唇瓣，左手搭在他硬挺的肉棒上，有一搭没一搭地抚摸。王九龙就快活地哼哼起来，和张九龄吻得啧啧有声，一边挺腰去追赶师哥的手，不时蹭到曹鹤阳大腿上的嫩肉。

虽然曹鹤阳仍然极力保持着安静，只有断断续续喘息的声音，但规律地一收一放的肉壁让张九龄知道，曹鹤阳也并非对眼前的景象无动于衷。于是张九龄提前结束了这个吻，在王九龙的耳边说了句什么。王九龙连耳朵根都红透了，不好意思地看一眼曹鹤阳，在男人震惊的目光中俯下身去，含住了他的龟头。

曹鹤阳倒抽一口凉气，伸手去托王九龙的上半身，想让他起来，却不经意揉到了少年挺起的粉色乳头，带出一声绵软的呜咽。他刚要缩手，王九龙却按住了他的手，拢着他的手指挤压自己的乳珠，一边呻吟，一边把他含得更深。

王九龙的动作十分生涩，没有任何技巧，但反而让人更加兴奋。曹鹤阳的一切变化都瞒不过正在操他的人，张九龄一只手架着他的腿，另一只手插进王九龙蓬松浓密的发间，不急不缓地发着指令：嘴唇包住牙，别碰着。舔舔冠沟，用舌面蹭马眼，对，你看，四哥喜欢这个。吐出来，往下，蛋蛋也要照顾到，我抽出来的时候，你也可以舔舔这儿。嗯……楠楠真棒。

曹鹤阳咬紧嘴唇，脸上的潮红一直蔓延到胸口。他的身体好像成了性爱教具，王九龙的舌尖好奇地在他的阴茎上滑来滑去，然后沿着他的双球往下，轻触着他被打开的穴口，还有在张九龄的肉棒抽离时带出的一点点肠肉。

新奇的接触带来了意料之外的快感，柔软的唇舌和坚硬的勃起反复刺激着他的身上和体内最敏感的地方，曹鹤阳终于再也克制不住，像个不知羞耻的荡妇一样快活地呻吟起来，一次又一次挺身迎合着两个年轻人默契同步的动作。

恍惚间，他紧紧攥着床单的手被打开。曹鹤阳抬头看着张九龄，在一片朦胧中也能清晰地看到他眼中纯粹的情欲，浓重得好像把两颗眼珠都染成了纯黑，令人心惊。张九龄拉着他的手，带着他握住王九龙的阴茎，在王九龙突然拔高的呻吟声中做口型道：我们三个一起。

曹鹤阳从不是个乐于服从的人。但到了这时候，他忽然情愿纵容自己看着长大的孩子胡闹。他闭上眼睛，用自己喜欢的方式握住王九龙，配合着张九龄操干的节奏，摩擦撸动那根暗粉色的阴茎。王九龙已经完全没有心思再给他口交，枕在他的肚子上，像只被欺负了的小狗一样呜咽，最多时不时舔一舔他阴茎顶端溢出的液滴。张九龄也不再犹豫，一次又一次顶到曹鹤阳的最里面，感受到男人大腿内侧软肉不自主地颤抖。他抚摸着王九龙的头发，看着他精致的半边侧颜，哑着嗓子说道：“射吧。”

三个人同时高潮还是太难，但王九龙和曹鹤阳几乎是同时射了出来。王九龙再抬头的时候，脸上尽是斑驳的白浊。他的表情仍如一只纯真无辜的羔羊，眼神却是淫欲满足后的餍足和慵懒。一滴精液滑落到他嘴角，微肿的唇瓣轻轻张开，嫣红的舌尖慢慢将那滴白液卷走，丝毫不知这样的景象有多么令人血脉偾张。

操。张九龄暗骂一声，好像突然脚下踩空，最后抽插了两次，就猝不及防地被推上了高潮，射在了曹鹤阳身体的最深处。

喘息声平复之后，三人才觉屋里闷热，身上粘腻不堪，实在不舒服得很。张九龄闭着眼睛摸到遥控器，按开空调，王九龙则是晃晃悠悠地下床抢占浴室，留曹鹤阳和张九龄躺在床上。曹鹤阳听着水流响起的声音，不由苦笑道：“大楠这孩子，心真大。”

张九龄的脸上显出不合年龄的疲惫和沧桑，倒像和曹鹤阳差不多年纪似的：“不是心大。我什么都不瞒着他，他也知道我的事他做不了主，没必要多想。”

说着话，他从床头抽了七八张纸巾，刚要伸手到曹鹤阳的腿间，就被坚决地拦住了。曹鹤阳不知什么时候已经戴上了眼镜，从张九龄手里抢过纸巾，嘴里念叨着“我自己来自己来”，脸上又泛起红晕。见张九龄直勾勾地看着他，曹鹤阳忽然眯了眯眼睛，说道：“你和大楠设计好骗我来的，是不是？”

张九龄掩饰地清了清嗓子，转头在床头摸烟盒：“是……也不是。我原先跟他提过，可是我也没想到他会今天这么干。”他拉着曹鹤阳的手，睁着大眼睛，撒娇似的看人：“四哥，你别怪我们啊。”

“滚蛋。”曹鹤阳板着脸说道，甩手的动作幅度不大，不知是心软还是没了力气。他扔了手里那团黏糊糊的纸巾，接过张九龄递来的烟，任由小孩儿凑过来，和他一起点着了烟。

抽烟的时候总该说些话，可两人各怀心事，竟然难得安静一阵，只听着浴室的水声停了又起。曹鹤阳按灭烟头，看着身边已经接上第二根烟的张九龄，安静地说道：“小九儿，你今儿把我骗来，不会真的只为了和我打一炮吧。”

“唉，四哥啊，“张九龄摇了摇头，没骨头似的地枕在他胳膊上吞云吐雾，活像个大烟鬼，”要非说有事儿，我早就提过，今儿也不该是为那个。我啊，我是真想你了。“

曹鹤阳深深地看了他一眼，说道：“少来吧。你是听见什么信儿了？”不等张九龄说话，他又抢着说道：“再者说了，这些年，社里你这转着圈的都搭过了吧，现在和大楠定了，怎么还想着换人呢？”

张九龄终究年轻沉不住气，烟头随手往地上一摔，挑明了说道：“我喜欢楠楠，不是因为他和谁有关系，可凭良心说，要单为着我喜欢他，我也不会应下和他一场……楠楠要到我想要的状态，起码得再练三年，但是这三年我也不可能干等着吧，到时候呢？什么时候是个头？”

“您也别觉得我狂，我几斤几两四哥你可能比大楠都清楚，”张九龄仰头看着天花板，眉头中间一道深深的皱褶，“我眼前瞧得上的都让人安排了，一个给亲儿子，一个给了房里人，再一个给了那边的干儿子，三对儿全是拴死的，我有什么辙。这不就只能，回来活动活动您。“

他这一番话也算是情真意切，然而曹鹤阳只是笑，揉着腰从床上起来，澡也不想洗了，扶着床沿开始穿衣服，一边穿一边说，我之前跟你说的话，你还是没听进去。

“我知道，所以我也没抱希望，”张九龄像个无尾熊一样从后面抱着他的腰，闷闷地说道，“以后我们哥俩要是卖不出票去，您可得救我。”

曹鹤阳笑得更厉害了，笑到最后忽然又觉得凄凉。他说小九儿啊，你把心思多放在相声上，剩下的就不用操心了。他老郭家站着房躺着地，还能饿着你们俩孩子不成。

-END-


End file.
